Romeo and Juliet! OCs Needed!
by Waterclaw12
Summary: Romeo and Juliet? More like Raquel and Cecelia! Watch as our beloved characters go through the tragic story of forbidden love with a little twist. not much, just some vampires and werewolves, not to mention controlling parents who refuse to let Rocky and Cece see each other. Can they make this work? OCs Needed.
1. OC Form

Hey hey hey! Look, I'm working on the truth or dare story, I provide, but I've had this story idea for a while, and I need to get it out. I thought of a story, a Rece one of course, where the characters are vampires and werewolves. But I need some OCs in this story! Here's the form and an example:

Name: Roselia Zendaya Ulaso

Girl or Boy: Girl

Age: 15 years old

Werewolf, Vampire, or Human: Werewolf

Outward Appearance: Dirty blonde hair with blue eyes and some green specks swirling in the blue depths. Always seen with a black sweatshirt, a watch, and two white bracelets that say, "Save the skin you're in". Hair is always in a ponytail.

Personality: Kind to everyone, very friendly, tries to be friends with everyone. Can be aggressive and passive at times, but usually very assertive. Extremely emotional, cries a lot when she gets upset. Tough and can take a hit, but words hurt her most.

Team Blue (Werewolves only), Team Jones (Vampires only), or Loner: Team Blue

Other Information: Has a huge crush on Team Jones member Vanessa Grace Newbauer, a vampire. Rocky's cousin and second in command of Team Blue.

Yeah, Vanessa' s my other OC, and she has the second in command spot for Team Jones. This is kind of like a Romeo and Juliet story for Rocky and Cece. You can enter multiple OCs. But keep in mind that I may have a lot, so I may not put all of your OCs in here, so don't feel bad if you're not included, I'll still thank you for entering. You can do OC pairings if you want. And that's the rules! Have fun and submit your characters so I can start working on the story!


	2. Family Rivalry

A.N . Hey hey hey! Thanks to everyone for the awesome characters, I used a lot! Don't feel bad if yours isn't in here, I had a lot and some had to be cut. But anyways, here's Chapter One of Romeo and Juliet! Here's The Beginning!

Rocky Blue walked out of her house and saw her best friend Cece Jones. "Hey hey hey!"  
"Hey Rocky!" They linked arms. "How are things at your place?"  
"Ty got a new girlfriend, and my parents still don't want me to see you. Yours?"  
"Flynn has a crush on a new girl, mom and Jeremy are fine, and she still won't give me a reason why I can't see you."  
"Why do our parents hate each other?" Rocky sighed.  
Cece sighed as well. "I don't know. I mean, I understand why your parents may not like me, but how can my mom not like you? You're smart, funny, cute, and pretty."  
Rocky blushed. "Thank you, Cece. And how can my parents hate you? You're fun, beautiful, and sweet."  
Roselia came up, along with her adopted sister, Koinu, and put her arm around Rocky. "Hey, guys. Whatcha talking about?"  
"How much your family hates me." Cece said bluntly.  
Rose sighed. "Yeah, it does suck. But don't worry, Little Red, just cuz they don't approve doesn't mean we'll stop being your best buds."  
Cece smiled and looked around. "Hey, where's Kio?"  
"With Chi-Chi." Koi answered.  
"And Vanessa." Rose' s expression took on a dreamy look.  
Cece laughed. "Dude, it's so obvious you're crushing on her."  
Rose punched Cece from behind Rocky and Crossed her arms. "Whatever. Don't forget about your crush."  
Cece's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."  
"Oh, I would, so you better shut up about Vanessa."  
"Okay, but can I say just one thing?"  
"What?"  
"Twinsies!"  
Rose stiffened and glared at Cece. "You know I hate that! And because we both have braces doesn't mean we're twins!"  
"I know, but I just love saying that!"  
Rose turned her head away. "Whatever."  
Rocky kept in between her best friend and her cousin. "Guys, don't kill each other."  
"Oh, don't worry, Rocks. We're fine, it's just our thing."  
"Yeah, don't worry. I still love Cece."  
"Aw, I love you too, Rosie!" They hugged.  
The quartet came into the John Hughes High School. They were instantly greeted by Joyce McHenrey, a good friend of theirs that was only a year above them. "Hey guys!"  
"Hey, Joyce!" Rocky gretted.  
"Sorry, guys, but I have to get to class." Koi excuse and walked away.  
"Oh yeah, I have to go, too!" Joyce said as soon as Ty came up to them. She ran for it.  
"Hey, little sis. Wasn't that Joyce McHenrey?"  
"Yeah, why?" Rocky asked suspiciously.  
"No reason." He shrugged. Rocky didn't believe it, but she kept silent.  
"Hey, Little Red, Rose, how's it going?"  
"Good."  
"Go away."  
"What's the problem, Rose? Newbauer got your tongue?" He teased.  
Rose glared at him and made a biting action in his direction. She growled. "Bite me!"  
"I won't, but Vanessa might be interested."  
"Kill you, Ty!" Rose shouted, causing Ty to laugh as he walked away.  
Rocky looked at Rose. "Hey, it's okay. He's just teasing you. At least you don't have to live with the guy!"  
Rose smiled. "I know. But he should know she's a touchy subject for me." She leaned on the lockers.  
"Who's a touchy subject for you?" Vanessa' s voice shocked Rose, causing her twirl around too fast and lose her balance. Vanessa, quick as lightning, caught her and steadied her. Rose let herself relax into Vanessa's embrace before taking in a deep breath, smelling her lavender scent, and remembered Vanessa's question.  
"No one, V!" Rose stood up and brushed herself off. She smiled warmly at Vanessa. "Thanks for saving me."  
She grinned and shrugged. "Wouldn't want you to fall and hurt that pretty little face of yours."  
Rose blushed. "Oh, thanks."  
Cece saw an awkward moment about to form so she stepped forward. "Hey, guys, c'mon. We have to get to class."  
Vanessa looked at her. "Oh, yeah. Right. Bye, Rose!" She hugged the blonde. "Bye Rocky, Cece!" She waved at the duo before leaving the group.  
Cece walks up to Rose smirking. "Are you sure nothing's going on? Cuz that sure doesn't look like nothing!"  
"Nothing! Nothing's going on!"  
"Really? Because you're saying something, but she saying something different."  
"Whatever, Cece. Let's just go to class, like you said." Rose grumbled, crossing her arms.  
Cece grinned and skipped away, Rocky following her. Rose watched them and sighed. She really wanted to tell them why their families hated each other, but now was not the time. Soon, they would know soon, though. When they were ready...


	3. Werewolf Madness

Thanks to everyone for their OCs. I love all of them. I still need a few more, so please, keep them coming! But for now, here's the more that people keep asking me for. Here's Chapter Two of Romeo and Juliet: Werewolf Madness!

Rocky, Cece, and Rose ran out of school and breathed in the fresh air. "Ah, air! I missed it! That school is so stuffy, ans I could just die under those teacher's glares!"

"You're the only one who get those stares, Cece." Rocky smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, because you guys are so smart, and I'm so dumb!" Cece glared at them.

Rose smiled. "You're not dumb, Cece, you're mentally challenged."

"Oh, nice word choice, Rose!"

"Thanks, Rocks." They fist-bumped.

"Hey, I think I just got insulted!" Rose and Rocky laughed at Cece's outburst.

"Hey, guys, your parents wanted to talk to you about something when you get home."

"Really? What?" Rocky asked.

"Remember what you were arguing about on your way here?"

"That our parents despise each other?" Cece realized what she just said. "Oh, despise! Quarter me!" Rocky gave her a quarter.

"Yeah. Well, you finally get a reason." Rose smiled knowingly.

"Rosie? Do you know something we don't?" Rocky asked carefully and hesitantly.

Rose smiled. "Hey now, that's for you to hear from your parents, not the lame cousin. I'm not at liberty to say. But the sooner you get home, the sooner you find out." She grinned devilishly. "That is, if you want to."

"What do you mean? Rose!" Rocky yelled as Rose ran away. She turned to Cece. "We really need to get home."

"Yeah." Cece breathed. They ran toward their apartment building.

Rocky burst through the door of her home. Her parents were waiting for her with Ty sat across from them on the other side of the couch. She sat next to her older brother. "Mom, dad, is what Rose said true? What do you have to tell us?"

Curtis Blue sighed. "Look, Raquel, Ty, there's a... family secret that we've been keeping from you until you were ready. Rose was told without my permission, and Kio and Koi should be told this afternoon. There's... Well, our family is a little abnormal."

"How so?" Rocky demanded.

Curtis looked straight into her eyes. "We're werewolves."

Rocky and Ty stood up. "What?" They yelled in unison.

"It's true." They heard a voice say. They turned around to see their cousins, Rose, Kio, and Koi, standing by the doorway.

"You knew, Rose?" She nodded. "So this is what you were talking about!" She nodded guiltily.

"We can't really be werewolves! This is some joke, isn't it, Dad?" Ty asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "It isn't a joke. We really are werewolves. At least you, Rocky, Rose and Kio are. Koi has a magical necklace that helps her turn into a werewolf. And this is why I don't like you hanging around Cece, Rocky."

"What do you mean? What does me being a werewolf have to do with Cece?" Rocky asked.

"Cece is her own magical creature, which she will learn today. One we prefer to stay away from. Vanessa and Chi-Chi are, too, so we'd like you two to stay away from them." Curtis said, addressing Rose and Kio.

"No no no no no no! You can't keep me from my Chi-Chi! I love her too much to let her go! No no no no no no!" Kio's eyes blazed with anger.

"Uncle Curtis, please! I can hardly go a day without seeing Vanessa! How do you expect me to survive forever? Please don't do this!" Rose pleaded. Koi just stood there, like she didn't care about her siblings' problems.

Curtis looked pained. "I'm sorry, girls. But werewolves like us HATE interacting with creatures like THEM, so you better get used to it."

The anger escaped Kio's eyes and it was replaced by a soft shyness." What exactly is her kind of creature?" Kio asked in her shy personality.

"I'll tell you on the way to our camp. Now that you know, it's not safe to stay here above THEM." Curtis explained.

Rocky looked at Rose, who just shrugged. She had no idea what this camp is; it was all new to her, too. Rocky sighed and followed her dad, but not before grabbing a picture of her beloved Cece from the mantel on the fireplace. She hugged it close to her. One thing to remind me of what I was leaving behind, she thought as she walked out her apartment door for the last time.

I know, I'm not doing Kio right. But it's my story, I get to do her the way I want to!


End file.
